vanquishedfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6 of Faraway
Air Date September 19th, 2016 Synopsis We open on the battlefield mid-fight, suddenly everyone pauses as huge blast doors open blowing out dust, debris... and a giant Spinosaurus. Eternal Knight tells Eaves she can handle it and runs off. Petunia once again proves her bark is worse than her bite and creates a forcefield to hold the beast back. EK returns, with explosives in tow. He leaps on the dino, holds it down with his energy lasso. He then tosses Eaves a grenade, telling her to throw it at BD who is now lined with C4. The ensuing explosion kills the dino and destroys BD while injuring Eternal Knight... who pauses to mourn his noble mechanical steed. Meanwhile in the tower Livia is still trapped in some kind of box that blocks her powers. Galushi is in control, until Neela bursts through a portal with Armstrong and his brother the Eternal Warrior! Armstrong drinks a bottle of scotch before getting slapped in anti-gravity handcuffs, Eternal Warrior/Gilad tries to attack Galushi, but the nanites just reform while also slapping handcuffs on him and he cannot move either. The team decides this is a good time to pause for another moral discussion. GliCh manages to reboot Sarah but is livid by this point and tosses an EMP at Galushi. Unfortunately this disables some of her allies and does nothing to release the handcuffs or harm Galushi. Galushi monologues, then asks "Who is really the monster here?" He shows them video footage of the Idaho hospital during the period where they have no memories. They are dressed in black jumpsuits, completely destroying and killing everyone. Suddenly, Arida comes into frame in an orange jumpsuit apparently trying to stop the rest, then it cuts to black. Then another piece of footage, this time it is DTMerick with a robotic hand demanding the terrorists reveal themselves while holding a group of journalists hostage. The team does not handle this information well – a heated argument breaks out over the authenticity of the footage. Suddenly Eternal Knight, Eaves and Petunia grapple in through the window. Nebraska gives a surprisingly quick and accurate recap of the situation. Eternal Knight spots Armstrong and starts to fanboy... but Galushi has more to reveal. He shows them a comic called G.E.I.S.T. whose credited author is Detective Cross with a child he does not recognize. He says "But I don't have a child." Galushi says "Not anymore. Why do you think you wanted to forget those 2 years?" He looks at Nebraska and says "I can't take anything from your past, but I can from your future." and launches a swarm of red nanites into Nebraska's arm, taking control. Nebraska tries to step in front of Arida, but his arm immediately whips around and starts to choke her. GliCh tries another EMP but is out of power; she tries to choke Nebraska but the nanites start to invade his head and neck so she lets go. Cross does a "Deal with the Devil" and uses Geist to grab the nanoarm. Nebraska drops Arida and dives away to avoid harming her further. Now free, Arida uses ice to try to break Gilad's cuffs. Suddenly, Galushi forms a spear that stabs Gilad from behind. Ank has had enough and charges Galushi. who just morphs out of the way, but his hold on the nanites controlling Nebraska's arm loosens. Cross jumps in and tells everyone to break the bottles at the bar so Arida can create a water shield. After a bunch of other futile attempts, finally someone listens to Cross and Eternal Knight breaks the bottles. Arida forms a strong water shield around them all. With a mighty intellect roll, Nebraska assimilates the red nanites and retakes control of his arm. GliCh tries to knock out Galushi with an EMP but instead takes out most of the team again, including Eternal Knight who was trying to free Livia from the box with his energy sword. Livia gets Petunia to bark at the box, which has the net effect of launching the box out of the window... with EK in tow. The impact with the ground rattles Livia, but does nothing to the box. Cross uses GliCh's incendiary round and pure alcohol as a flame thrower against Galushi, collapsing the water shield but also singeing nano-Galushi. Some actual teamwork happens: GliCh reboots Nebraska's arm, who forms a tube gun with a scope allowing GliCh to launch her electric harpoon down to power Eternal Knight's armor so he can finish cutting open Livia's container. Arida uses some water is left to freeze Armstrong's cuffs; he shatters them as he breaks free. He leaps down to Livia, and grabs EK's sword. With their combined might, they slash the box in half -- finally freeing her! Cross notices the wall and bar are on fire, so he makes another Deal with the Devil to get Geist to make a shield pinning Nano-Galushi to the flames; Arida encases it with a supporting water shield . Eternal Warrior helps get everyone from the field below back into the tower. Everyone tells Livia she needs to teleport Galushi to the Deadside were he cannot harm the living. She wavers, so Eaves goes over to her and gives her a kiss (#Leaves). They both start to glow green and Livia is able make a portal to the Deadside, right to the Pale Mistress... it turns out Eternal Knight really is the saviour of the Faraway. He slides across the floor wielding GliCh's improvised flame thrower, blasting Galushi and all the nanites through the portal, which winks closed. Enough water remains for Arida to put out the fires on the wall and bar. Armstrong grabs his daughter, Livia, in a huge bear hug. Giliad/Eternal Warrior gives them a massive dressing down. "You were all selfish and put everyone else in danger." "If you continue on the path you are on you put yourselves and anyone around you in grave danger." There is an awkward father/daughter talk wherein Armstrong admits to not remembering Livia's mother Octavia from Mesopotamia. Suddenly they hear Neela outside addressing the lefotver Trollitia. Livia teleports them down and they find Neela holding up an old man in fatigues with an eye patch. "Here is your NPC. This small man lied to you." She explains to the teens that they were tricked in the year 2180 into the Faraway by being told it was a game and that General Redacted was working with The Null to regain control for himself. Some of the leftover Trollitia start throwing rocks at the defeated General. Eternal Knight pushes his way to the front of the crowd and tells them he can do them no further harm so they need to leave him alone. He rallies them to join him to protect the Faraway as atonement for their sins. "Be my Eternal Army!" Livia teleports over to kick the General just once, then walks away. Neela lets them know where and when they need go to catch a portal out of the Faraway. They bring the dinos back to the Vine and go to Livia's cave and bring some of the artifacts back as well as Sarah. Armstrong and Livia have another awkward talk, he apologizes to her and asks if he can keep some her drawings of her mother and himself and the family. Eaves and Livia also have an awkward talk. GliCh takes a selfie with a very drunk Amelia Earhart. Livia visits the Vine seer, who says "If you leave the Faraway, great pain awaits you... a pain that you have never felt before. One you can only imagine. Not a pain of your body, a pain of your soul." He begs her not to go. "Pain awaits all of you." She thanks him but walks away. The Vine priest asks what the Seer said but she lies and says he was giving best wishes. Nebraska has a discussion about faith with the Vine priest. They eventually reach the portal, say good bye to EK, Gilad and Armstrong, who tells Livia he is proud of her. Adding that that if she needs to contact him, she can seek out Obadiah Archer. They all pass through the portal, arriving at a strangely familiar gas station... where they discover it is December 20th, 2014. Roll credits.